I Think I Love You
by the gifted one
Summary: How did she even get in this mess? Quinn was only trying to help a friend and somehow she ended up in the midst of a love triangle between a Broadway bound brunette, a single mother, and a fiery Latina that was ready to break her in half at any moment. Faberry and Brittana


How did she even get in this mess? She was only trying to help a friend and someone how she ended up in the midst of a love triangle between a Broadway bound brunette, a single mother, and a fiery Latina that was ready to break her in half at any moment.

Quinn sat in her apartment in New Haven looking through the bay window of her three bedroom townhouse she was renting. Snow was falling in a rapid pace all over the neighborhood landscape as Quinn lounged on her sofa, pondering her predicament. The scene was serene really. Too bad her life couldn't be the same at the moment.

In many ways she was blessed. Even though her parents divorced, once her father learned she was going to an Ivy League school her tuition was paid for the year and triple figures was dropped into her bank account. Quinn called her mother immediately to protest the fact that her father placed over one hundred thousand dollars in her account and she hadn't talked to the man since she was at least four months pregnant with Beth. She knew her father wasn't giving it to her to buy her affection, but more so for bragging rights. As long as Russell Fabray could brag and say his youngest daughter made it into the _'right'_ school, he didn't care how much he would have to throw out of his pockets and into hers. Quinn was pretty sure he didn't care if they ever spoke again. Quinn knew her end of the deal was to finish at Yale and the thought of owing that man made her gag.

Thank God for Judy Fabray though. Her mom calmly explained to her to accept the funds and use it knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about finances in her freshman year of college and that would save her on being stressed out. She could focus on her studies and really enjoy the college experience. It took some time but Quinn finally relented and she was able to afford a beautiful town home, not far away from the campus. Even though Yale had the cream of the crop there, not many freshmen were able to do that. To balance things out she still got a job at the local coffee shop on the weekends. She didn't want to become lazy, stagnate, and the typical white privileged girl and blow all her money away in one semester. Quinn had made enough mistakes in high school and she was determined not to repeat them again. That didn't mean she didn't go and experience the college life. Her and her fake ID had gotten her plenty alcohol and a college professor to boot.

Quinn grimaced slightly at the thought of the older man taking advantage of her. Hands down one of her worse decisions she's made, as she chuckled lightly at the irony of her trying not to fuck up like she did in Lima, when it seems like that's all she's done since leaving that stupid town.

Even though she tried her best to get away from that nothing of a town, it seemed to follow her in the most unlikeness of ways. A small snore brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over at the loveseat, where the moonlight was shining down on Brittany's face as she was curled slightly on her side and was fast asleep. Brittany simply looked peaceful as a duvet covered her body and Quinn could see the outlining of her hands on her very pregnant belly.

Brittany was in her eighth month of pregnancy and the tall blue eyed blonde was very eager to get the baby out. "It's sucking my life force Quinn" Brittany would say tiredly. All Quinn could do was agree knowing the exact feeling her friend was talking about.

Quinn never imagined having Brittany living with her, but yet here they were in New Haven. Brittany was pregnant and just receiving her GED, while Quinn was trying her best to keep it together for them all. They were a make shift unexpected family. Most days Quinn loved coming home and having Brittany there. Then there were other days when the shit would hit the fan. Brittany would be overly emotional (likely due to her current state), and Brittany being emotional was sure to drudge up some old feelings Quinn was trying her damndest to get rid of. Brittany brought a lot of inevitable drama with her and Quinn should have been aware of that fact when Britt showed up on her doorstep back and Lima, sobbing and clutching Quinn like her life depended on it one weekend when she came to help Finn out for some asinine mentor thing.

Brittany explained that things weren't working out in Lima and she needed to get away. Quinn agreed thinking that Brittany would only be staying a month at best with her, but the constant morning sickness was her first clue that this would be a long term stay. Brittany finally admitted she was pregnant and that she and Santana were no more. The blue eyed beauty refused to tell who the father of her child was, so Quinn let it be. She could understand better than anyone about not wanting to admit to a mistake, but Quinn also knew that it was better to confront the issue head on instead of hiding from it. But these were Brittany's choices so once again she let it be.

Apparently Santana had also disappeared after their break-up. Santana's mom called asking if the Latina had made her way up to New Haven and that she has disappeared. It sent everyone into a panic including Brittany, who felt like it was entirely her fault. All the glee kids who knew Santana began leaving message after message on her cell phone; both text and voice. After Santana's mother threatened to call the authorities, Santana sent a mass text message asking everyone to leave her alone and that she was still alive.

Brittany sobbed for two days straight after seeing the message and Quinn again became the consoling friend. She also took on the responsibility of making sure Brittany had the proper things she needed.

Unwarranted stress wouldn't be good for the baby, something Quinn also knew from experience. Quinn convinced her own mother to put Brittany on their health insurance being as though Brittany's parents had told Brittany; she would have to take responsibility for this latest mistake. _'They couldn't cover her any longer and pay for her poor decisions'_ they had told Brittany over the phone. It seems that the Pierces were struggling financially and a baby wasn't going to help.

Quinn made sure Brittany had a proper obstetrician and during the week Brittany worked at the same coffee shop Quinn worked at to help cover cost, when it was clear Brittany would be staying for awhile. Quinn tried to make all appointments if she didn't have a class. She was always there for the major appointments like the first sonogram, the first time they could hear the heart beat, the first sonogram of the baby moving, and the first time they learned Brittany was having a boy. Quinn also tried to keep Brittany's spirits up, knowing that she was going through a break-up.

Her mother explained to her that breaking-up with someone you were truly in love with is almost like going through a grieving process. You're mourning the loss of someone that was a part of you and that meant the world to you. Unfortunately, Quinn could also identify with that feeling as well. Brittany didn't want anyone to know where she was, outside of their parents; Quinn was the only one that knew Brittany was making a new life up north with her and unfortunately Rachel. Much like Santana it almost seemed as if Brittany had disappeared.

Brittany stirred and was waking up.

"Britt you okay?" questioned Quinn through the quiet of the night.

"Yeah Q, I'm fine" replied Brittany, while yawning. She sat up as graciously as she could for an eight month pregnant woman, "It's snowing!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly. Quinn chuckled and was slightly amazed that Brittany was still able to keep some of that innocent quality about her. Having kids makes you grow up quick and Quinn could still see the maturation of her friend.

"Do you think it's going to be a lot of snow?" asked Brittany as she waddled over to the bay window.

"According to the weather man, we're gonna be stuck in here for at least a week" said Quinn as she looked at the snow accumulating on the sidewalk quickly.

"Good thing you made us go to the market" stated Brittany. "We have enough food to last quite some time."

"Umm hmm and plenty of board games" laughed Quinn. When they went food shopping, Brittany insisted they stop at the local Wal-mart to pick up some games for them to play. Quinn ended up leaving with at least seven of them and a deck of Uno and playing cards because they were on sale.

Brittany walked into the kitchen, probably to get something to eat when Quinn's laptop dinged letting her know she had a new email. Quinn quickly opened her computer to check the new message and her stomach got butterflies as she noticed it was from Rachel.

Quinn let her hand hover around her mouse pad, not sure whether or not she should check the email. Rachel Berry was a source of excitement, conflict, love, anguish, hope, and difficulty for Quinn. Rachel had been that way for her since they were in high school and Quinn was immediately attracted to what she saw. Yes Rachel wore penny loafers, argyle sweaters, and ridiculous pants suits. But on those special days, the days that excited Quinn the most, Rachel would wear those barely there short skirts and show off her surprisingly toned and beautiful legs.

It was early on in her high school career that Quinn recognized she was attracted to Rachel. She tried to ignore the feelings by dating Finn and relentlessly picking on small brunette but that didn't work. Almost getting caught drawing naked pictures of her in the bathroom stalls was enough for Quinn to realize she needed a new outlet. So partying became a habit, which led to her sleeping with Puck. Being pregnant wasn't enough to deter her feelings and again she found herself drawing pictures of Rachel with hearts around them and fantasizing about Rachel when she would have her private moments alone in the shower. Giving birth to Beth was enough to take her mind off of the small diva but not for long. She became obsessed with running for prom queen and being the perfect person. Finn dumping her for Rachel sent her on a downward spiral, combine that with postpartum depression and Quinn was an utter mess. She didn't care about that oversized teen boy, it hurt that Rachel actually loved Finn back and it was nothing Quinn could do about it.

She had to go through her senior year secretly crying because of their engagement and constantly being subjected to them singing about their love to one another in glee. The only reason she agreed to go to their wedding was to actually stop it and profess her love for Rachel in front of everyone. She knew it was a bad idea but she couldn't deny her feelings any longer. Of course her almost dying in a car accident accomplished them postponing the event. She worked really hard in rehab and resigned to the fact that she and Rachel weren't meant to be. She tried focusing on Joe, but Quinn's jealousy streak and bitterness were going out of control.

She hated that Rachel and Santana sung a duet together. She hated that she couldn't console Rachel after her failed audition for NYADA. She hated that Finn never realized how amazing Rachel was and how lucky he was to have her. So when Finn called them all, asking them to see Rachel off to New York instead of their second attempt at getting married…Quinn knew it was time to act.

She invited Rachel over her house under the pretense that it was the bridal party she never got to have.

"_I don't know why, but I thought the bridal party was going to be downstairs and not in your bedroom Quinn" stated Rachel as she sat on Quinn's bed partaking of some wine Quinn was able to swipe from the collection downstairs, "and I thought it was going to be more, you know…people" laughed Rachel._

"_Well I was going to invite the other girls but I thought it would be good for us to spend some time alone…before you become Mrs. Hudson" replied Quinn almost grimacing at that fact. _

"_Well we are friends now. We've become a lot closer than I ever could have imagined" said Rachel as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. Quinn hummed in agreement as she studied the girl she was in love with. Rachel was in a black sleeveless vintage dress and Quinn could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. A simple gold necklace with matching earrings was paired with her outfit and Quinn decided she was making the right decision. Rachel had a simplistic beauty about her and when she looked at Quinn with those doe like eyes, the blonde could literally feel her heart skip a beat._

_Quinn had set out a fruit platter filled with strawberries, varieties of grapes, pineapples, tangerine slices, cantaloupe, and kiwi while the white wine was chilling in a bucket of ice. Small chocolates were in dishes around her lavender bedroom and Quinn had a copy of Funny Girl on the main menu screen ready to be watched on her television. Two presents were sitting on her desk for Rachel and although Quinn was nervous she wanted to make this a night to remember…even though Rachel had no idea of her romantic intentions._

"_Quinn! Quinn!" called Rachel bringing her out of her thoughts. _

"_Huh" Quinn said shaking her head in embarrassment. _

"_I've been talking to you but you zoned out" said Rachel, "Is everything okay?" she asked with clear concern._

_Quinn crossed the room where she had been leaning on her closet door and sat on the bed with Rachel._

"_We need to talk" she said seriously._

_Rachel placed her flute glass of wine on Quinn's side table and turned to face Quinn, with questioning eyes. Quinn was struggling to find where to start and she decided on being brutally honest. _

"_I think I'm in love with you" said Quinn barely above a whisper, "in fact I know I'm in love with you" she reiterated not breaking eye contact with Rachel. She watched as Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open slightly. Rachel began stuttering clearly trying to figure out a response as her beautiful brown eyes began looking around the room. Quinn watched as her face began recognizing exactly what this evening was meant to be and Rachel lowered her head, almost refusing to look at Quinn._

_Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear, a move Quinn simply adored "I'm flattered Quinn but I'm marrying Finn tomorrow, I love Finn" she responded, obviously refusing to give her eye contact. _

"_I know you're marrying him tomorrow" Quinn responded as her heart shattered into a million pieces, "I just had to let you know how I feel Rachel. I've spent so long denying my feelings, and falling for you knowing there's a possibility that my love is unrequited but I can't hold it in any longer. I refuse to" said Quinn as she took her pointing finger and hooked it under Rachel's chin, forcing brown eyes to meet hazel. "I love you Rachel Berry" she shrugged._

_Rachel turned her head, trying hard not to blush in Quinn's presence. "Quinn I don't know what you want me to say" she said shaking her head. "You obviously went through a lot tonight but I can't say that I feel the same. I mean I love that we're friends now and I love you as a friend but-"_

_Quinn cut her off by smashing her lips against Rachel's. Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to survive hearing Rachel Berry say she didn't love her. Quinn began moving her lips a little more gently and was surprised when Rachel began to respond. Her heart went from being shattered to soaring at heights yet unknown. Flicking her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip, she was even more shocked when the brunette gave permission and their tongues were now dancing in harmony with one another. Rachel let out the sexiest moan Quinn ever heard, when Rachel suddenly broke away from the kiss and almost jumped off the bed. _

_Quinn looked at the brunette with a hurt expression as they both were trying to catch their breaths. They were starring at one another and Rachel could see the wheels turning in Rachel's head. The small diva was clearly confused about what just happened and Quinn knew she couldn't let Rachel over think this. _

"_Rachel-" she began._

"_Don't!" Rachel yelled cutting Quinn off, "just don't" she said visibly flustered._

_Quinn fought off the tears in her watering eyes. This was not how it was supposed to go. She got off the bed quickly and walked to where Rachel was, quickly cupping the smaller girls face and forcing their eyes to meet yet again._

"_You kissed me back" said Quinn as a single tear escaped her eye, "Whatever you're telling yourself and however conflicted you feel right now…remember you kissed me back." _

_Rachel's eyes watered and she began chewing on her bottom lip as Quinn maintained the cupping of her face. Quinn leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Rachel's forehead, another on the tip of her nose, and another soft one on Rachel's full lips. She kept repeating her undying love for the petite woman over and over as she continued to kiss her lips softly._

_An hour later found them both lying in Quinn's bed completely naked, as Quinn was leaning on one arm watching Rachel trying to fight off sleep. Her eyes kept fluttering as Quinn marveled at how beautiful Rachel was in that moment. Quinn watched as Rachel's breasts were rising in falling as her breath was slowing down into a calm rhythm. She was in awe of how soft Rachel's breasts were to her touch and how hard her nipples had become. Quinn glanced down at those perfectly shaped legs and her eyes darkened in lust as she saw that Rachel's most sensitive area was still swollen and glistening with the act they had performed with one another. _

_Rachel was sound asleep but Quinn's quickening lust was consuming her and Rachel's vagina was tempting her. Quinn took her finger and slid it up Rachel's slit causing Rachel's eyes to lazily open and connect with Quinn's. They maintained eye contact as Quinn continued to explore Rachel's folds and Rachel's essence was coating Quinn's finger. Rachel didn't have to say it and probably never would, but Quinn knew in that moment that Rachel loved her too._

_They went in for round two and by time found four had ended Quinn was exhausted and she fell asleep with a contented smile on her face and Rachel in her arms. _

_The next morning Quinn woke up with a jolt and an empty bed. The sunlight was pouring through her window and her body was wrapped in sheets instead of wrapped up in a body. She would have thought the night before was one of her many dreams if she didn't see her clothing in a pile on the floor, her naked body under a sheet, and the faint scent of Rachel in the empty spot next to her. The fruit platter and wine were still there but the presents she had bought for Rachel were missing and a note was there in its place. Quinn quickly unwrapped herself and ran over to the note._

_**Quinn thank you for everything; **__was written in Rachel's distinct handwriting and Quinn immediately sobbed out. Quinn felt like a cheap one night stand and being treated like that by someone you loved was devastating. _

_Quinn cried until no more tears would fall and she cleaned her room as well as herself…noting that Rachel had left the DVD of Funny Girl. As she changed the seats she hoped Rachel liked her presents. Quinn had purchased Rachel her own train ticket so she could come to New Haven and a few sets of lingerie she desperately wanted to see Rachel in. _

_The blonde finally got it together and somehow managed to make it to the train station to see the love of her life off with the rest of the glee club. She had to hold back the tears as she saw Rachel and Finn approaching. Rachel's eyes were puffy and red, knowing that Finn had just broken her heart and was sending her off. _

_Quinn watched as Rachel hugged Mercedes and purposely ignored her, only giving her a simple glance. Quinn could have died in that very moment but she plastered a fake smile on her face as she watched Rachel hug Kurt and kiss Finn goodbye and walk onto that train bound for New York. Quinn laughed and faked waved with everyone and watched as the train pulled out of the terminal as Finn ran after Rachel. Oh how she wished it could have been her running after Rachel but knew she had to keep up appearances. _

_Quinn made it back to her place later that afternoon and she ugly cried into her pillow until the evening. She was finally able to let it all go again after having to swallow her feelings deep inside all day around her friends. _

_Quinn was emotionally spent and almost asleep when her phone went off alerting her to a new text message._

_**I'm safe in New York. I'm also very conflicted and hurt right now, but know I care for you very deeply.**_

_Quinn sent a simple __**'k'**__ in response and turned her phone off. _

Ever since then their relationship had been this weird pull and tug thing. Quinn was constantly putting her heart out there and Rachel was constantly grabbing it, appearing to love it, and then she would stomp all over it.

Once Quinn was emotionally stable, she called Rachel over the summer and fussed her out, not giving the brunette a chance to respond before hanging the phone up on her. The next day Rachel had sent her a long angry email but Quinn never responded. A week later she sent Rachel a text message saying they were over and done. Rachel replied through email as usual saying she didn't buy that and at the very least they could pretend to be friends. Quinn never responded. She just worried about her studies at Yale, the professor she was now banging to get her mind off Rachel, and eventually Brittany.

Even though Quinn stopped the communication from her end, Rachel never stopped trying. In September she received an email stating that she and Finn were done. That they were over and she would really like to speak to Quinn. Quinn responded saying that she really didn't feel sorry that she and Finn had ended. It only gave her hope that she and Rachel could one day be together. Quinn also told Rachel that Brittany was staying with her, trusting the brunette to keep a secret. Quinn said she wanted to see Rachel and Rachel agreed immediately.

She stupidly used the ticket Rachel had gotten her and headed to New York to see her. As soon as she reached the loft, Rachel opened the door in the red lingerie that Quinn had purchased her months before. Quinn's eyes darkened and she next found herself on top of Rachel with a strap-on (something that Rachel purchased for Quinn) attached to her body, pumping in and out the girl she loved. Again Rachel never said she loved Quinn but her brown eyes told a different story while they were sexing. After it was over Rachel quickly asked Quinn to leave. Quinn stared at Rachel in disbelief but quickly dismissed herself. She later found out that a new 'friend' Brody had come by after she left and Quinn resolved to the fact that she was an idiot and a complete sucker for one Rachel Berry.

Weeks of silence went by between them and she didn't talk to Rachel again until Mr. Schuester's wedding. Kurt had called pleading with Quinn to come and deal with Rachel's diva behavior but Quinn politely refused. This time she was officially done with Rachel fucking Berry.

At the wedding Rachel approached her asking to speak. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat as she ogled the tight pink dress that Rachel was wearing. Damn she looked good. Quinn had to focus on the words coming out of Rachel's mouth and not her body, which she wanted to ravish immediately.

"_I'm sorry Quinn" Rachel said softly._

"_I know."_

"_Do you? Because you refuse to speak to me…like at all" stated Rachel._

"_What do you want me to say?" Quinn responded angrily, "All I am is a fuck buddy too you…you've made that one hundred percent clear."_

"_That's not true Quinn, you're so much more."_

"_That's funny because every time you and I have sex, I'm somehow left all alone trying to sort through my feelings. I have to come to terms with the fact that the person I love will never love me back because she's too caught up in her own drama to recognize when true love is in her face" spat Quinn._

_Suddenly Finn appeared out of nowhere, holding a flower asking Rachel if they could speak in private. Quinn scoffed and walked away. _

_Quinn watched in disgust as Rachel and Finn caught the elevator up, obviously going to a hotel room and that could only mean one thing. Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly dashed into the bathroom to clear her face. Once her face was cleared and makeup reapplied, Quinn decided it was time to leave Lima for good. This town brought her nothing but misery and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she kept coming back. Her mother didn't even live here any longer. Then she remembered her reasoning was upstairs getting fucked by Finn. Quinn chuckled bitterly and was on her way out of the bathroom when Santana stumbled in, completely drunk._

_Quinn gave Santana a once over. If anyone didn't know the Latina well, they would definitely say she looked good and put together. Her makeup was done well and the red dress hugged her in all of the right places, but the truth was in the eyes. Santana's eyes were sad and filled with much pain._

"_Heeeeyyyy Quinnie" slurred Santana, "long time no see bitch" laughed the drunken woman._

"_Hey Santana…it has been sometime" replied Quinn as she watched Santana lean on the bathroom counter. A tense silence surrounded them and Quinn knew better than to ask how she was doing. _

"_You know I was hoping she would show up here" Santana said, suddenly sounding less drunk, "you haven't heard or seen from her have you?" _

"_No I haven't" Quinn lied easily, "but I talked to her mom and she said that Brittany was doing okay…wherever she is" hoping that would provide Santana with some solace._

_Santana sighed and looked away from Quinn as she turned towards the bathroom mirror, "I see how you look at her. You should be more careful with your leering" Santana said knowingly. _

_Quinn knew she was right. She was practically undressing Rachel with her eyes the entire night and shooting daggers at Finn, "duly noted" responded Quinn. "Are you going to be okay here, I'm heading out" asked Quinn._

"_Yeah I'll be fine…I'm a functional drunk" stated Santana. Quinn nodded and turned to leave._

"_You know we could help each other" said Santana causing Quinn to pause at the door and turn back._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We can help each other forget them" Santana said turning to face Quinn. _

_Quinn quirked an eyebrow in response as she looked at the beautiful Latina, knowing what she was suggesting. Anybody would be a fool for passing up on that body but Quinn's heart belonged to another. _

"_I'm in room 412, if you want to forget her for an evening in have a good time" said Santana as she walked unsteadily past Quinn and out of the bathroom, "like I said we could help each other" she called back as the door closed._

_Quinn walked out of the bathroom and over to the bar. She flashed her fake ID and purchased a whole bottle of Grey Goose. She found room 412 with no problem and noted that the door was left slightly open. Quinn walked in; Santana was waiting and naked on the bed and so began their drunken night of forgetting._

"_Where are you staying?" asked Quinn the next morning as she took to aspirin and downed a glass of water. She was on her way to the airport and was waiting for the taxi to get there._

"_I'm in New York. I've been staying with Kurt and Rachel the last few weeks" said Santana as she pulled on a pair of shoes. Quinn had went and grabbed her luggage out of her room between one of their many breaks and she was now freshly showered and in new outfit. None of that mattered as Quinn sorta of starred at Santana dumbstruck._

"_Lemme guess, the small hobbit never said anything" said Santana._

"_No she didn't" replied Quinn as she shook her head._

"_Don't be angry with her…I asked her not to say anything. I'm trying to start over and the less people worrying and knowing my business, the better. It's time for me to get over her and move the fuck on, Brittany clearly has so why shouldn't I?" shrugged Santana. _

_It was quite the opposite. Quinn could honestly say that Brittany still cried herself to sleep at least two nights out of the week. When she first moved in, it was almost every night. _

"_So what are you doing to move on…besides moving to New York" asked Quinn, trying to move the conversation off of Brittany._

"_College in Kentucky didn't work out for me but New York has options. I'm a little late for spring semester at any school so I've gotten a job as a waitress and I'm going on auditions for now. I wrote a lot after" gulped Santana, "after everything and even though most of its depressing I'm looking into song writing. I've always been better at emotions when said through song" she shrugged._

_Quinn agreed and they made their way to the airport. Hugging one another before going to their separate planes, they agreed to keep their rendezvous to themselves. It was merely two friends who were very much in pain, helping one another and nothing more. _

Once Quinn got back home, she made sure Britt was okay, answering painful questions about Santana before retiring to her room. She locked herself in her private bathroom and dialed Rachel's number and let her have it. She was pissed that Rachel left her, yet again, to go screw Finn and she was even angrier that she didn't let her know Santana was staying with her. Rachel Berry had a lot a fucking nerve and this new Rachel wasn't the same Rachel she had fell in love with all those years ago. Hanging up before the diva could reply, Quinn was going to try and wash her hands of it all once and for all.

That was until Rachel sent her a text a few days later early in the morning.

**Santana knows that Brittany has been staying with you; I'm sorry.**

"The fuck" Quinn said angrily. She didn't want to talk to Rachel and hear that melodic voice so she sent a message back.

_How?_

Her phone alerted her seconds later, **Santana had been using my computer and I forgot to log out of my email. She saw the past messages I sent asking about how Brittany was doing. **

_The fuck Rachel, how did she take it?_

**Not good, we've spent the last few hrs fighting.**

Quinn didn't respond to the last text and she had no choice but to tell Brittany what was going on. Brittany responded exactly how she expected and was clearly upset. It took awhile to calm her blonde friend down and that's how they ended up in the living room with Brittany sleeping and Quinn starring out at the snow, trying to figure out how the hell she got in this situation.

Quinn finally decided to open Rachel's email and her mouth dropped as she read through it.

_**I'm so sorry Quinn. After the fight with Santana, she left the loft completely pissed off. I was trying to clean up (as some things were thrown in the heat of the moment) and I realized the ticket you purchased for me to catch the train up to New Haven was missing. I think Santana is on her way up there. She read through all the emails and I'm sure she knows your address. I'm so so sorry Quinn. I know I keep messing up and you have every right to be pissed at me. I'm pissed at myself. I was so caught up in my own life trying to figure out what I want (you, Finn, or Brody) that I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I do care for you deeply Quinn and I don't know how but I will help try and fix this thing. Please forgive me.**_

Quinn didn't have a chance to finish because a loud knock pounded through her home and she could hear Brittany making her way to the door to answer it.

"Fuck" said Quinn as she slammed her laptop shut and headed towards the door.

**I hope you like, thoughts? **


End file.
